UsUk 100 theme challenge
by team stark 4eva
Summary: I have jumped on the bandwagon and put up a 100 theme challenge! woot! i don't own Hetalia
1. intro

Hundred-theme challenge!

Me: hey guys I've jumped on the bandwagon for hetalia hundred theme challenges! I will update my other stories soon but I just had to get this out of my system.

Alfred: you need to say something to the hero!

Me: I have no hamburgers?

Alfred: what! Noooooooooo! ... Om nomnom…. You…?

Me I do not own hetalia?

Alfred: I was going for "you are my awesomest hero Al" but that will do!

Me: **sighs** on with the story

~Introduction~

Arthur was walking through town when a small boy caught his eye. He was sitting all alone on the farthest bench in the park, and playing with a small round creature, which looked strangely like him. He had sky blue eyes and messy blond hair that flipped up at a weird angle. The small boy looked lost and scared slightly.

The older country sprinted over then composed himself and knelt next to the boy and looked at him carefully. "Hey who are you?" he asked him.

"I'm America! But… I don't know where I am… and where Mattie is." The boy answered cocking his head to the side sadly, breaking Arthur's heart.

"Where's your family America?" he asked the small land.

"It's only me and Mattie." Again the boy mentioned Mattie.

"Who's that?"

"Canada! My twin!" the boy said smiling.

Arthur racked his brain and sighed, "why don't you stay with me… it's ok I'm England… I'm like you and your brother." He whispered the end into the boy's ear making him smile more. He nodded.

"You can call me Alfred by the way." The boy smiled. Arthur smiled as well.

"Well what about that I'm Arthur." The boy gasped dramatically.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" he said. Arthur felt his smile widen at the boy's antics.

"Well this way." He said turning to lead the boy away, when he heard a small thump behind him.

"Ow!" Alfred was tearing up having fallen from his perch on the bench.

Arthur picked him up and brushed him off carefully, checking for wounds. "Alfred are you alright? You must be more careful," he chided. The small boy sniffled and pointed to his knee, it was badly scraped.

Arthur was at a loss as to what to do, it was bad to a child but the boy would live. " Will you kiss it… please?" The boy asked shyly.

People where pointing at the grown man who was sitting on the ground next to a mysterious child who was trying not to cry. Arthur leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the wound and looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes. "How about I carry you this time Alfred?" he asked the small boy.

Al nodded and lifted his arms up to the man. Arthur smiled and picked up the child, and together went back to the Englishman's house.

~End chapter 1~

Al: I'll be the first to say I don't remember that.

Me: I bet Arty does though!

Arthur: **Sigh whispers** he was so cute then.

Me: so for more fluff and themes review please! 3 reviews and I'll put up the next chappie! No flames please I now their OOC.


	2. Love

Me: hello again guys! I am continuing my challenge!

Al: well obviously!

Me: SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT! HONESTLY HOW DOES ARTHUR PUT UP WITH YOU?

Al: **thoughtful**

Me: **sighs** I don't own Hetalia if I did there would be a lot more humor and romance! Hey Al…

~Love~

Arthur sat in the bed him and his lover shared, staring at the blonde below him. His hair was more mussed than usual, with the piece he lovingly called Nantucket sticking up straight. Unlike when he was awake, he was peaceful. Not ranting about aliens and heroes, but looking younger and… adorable.

"Wait! Arthur get a hold of yourself!" he whispered under his breath. He shook his head and continued thinking. Before falling asleep the American asked him why he loved him.

Arthur thought of many reasons but the American had fallen into a deep slumber when he was going to tell him. He shook his head again and stroked the hair out of Alfred's face.

"Well git, I love how every time I see you, you're smiling. I love how you come up behind me and hug me. I love that we can argue but smile at each other at the same time. I love your cocky attitude, and how you proclaim you're a hero but when we watch a horror movie your in my lap clinging onto me. I love waking up before you and watching you wake. I love how you'll get pissed at any bloody git that looks at me the wrong way and beat their bloody arse. I love how you love me." Arthur finished in a whisper.

"Really?" Alfred opened his twin blue eyes in wonder, tilting his head to the side childishly.

"BLOODY 'ELL! You should have been asleep!" he yelped his face going as red as one of that one Spanish friend of Francis'.

Alfred smiled brightly, "Nope! Just faked it!" he said stroking his hand down Arthur's face lovingly. "I wanted to know what you would say Iggy!"

Arthur could have sworn his face was glowing, "you bloody wanker!" he swore hiding his face in his hands.

Arthur could practically feel the American's pout, "oh c'mon Iggy! You would never have said it if I were awake!" Arthur kept his hands firmly in place.

Alfred moved closer and started to rub the Englishman's shoulders lovingly, "if it helps I love you for all the same things and more.

Arthur blushed more, if possible, at his lover's confession. Hiding a blush or tears… he couldn't quite tell. But through the embarrassment and confusion Arthur felt something swell in his chest.

The younger man pulled the hands away from his lover's face, staring into his piercingly green eyes lovingly. Al's hands traveled from Arthur's up his back, across his neck, trailed them over his mouth—which opens instinctively—and finally came to rest in his soft, short hair.

Arthur scooted closer, pulling the younger American into his lap and rested their brows against each other's. Al was shocked at first to say the least, but soon relaxed into Arthur's firm but soft hold.

The younger of the two leaned over to whisper into his partner's ear. "I love you Iggy."

The Englishman smiled and whispered, "I love you to… git." Before pressing their lips together in a sweet, yet searing kiss.

He wasn't alone, neither of them were and never would they be again."

-End-

Me: awwwwwww how fluffy! Please review. Flames will be doused by my own personal water demon! ^_^


	3. light

Me: I am so awesome! I'm actually continuing! Amazing right?

Alfred: no.

Me: shut up!

Alfred: no.

Arthur: honestly you two… **sigh** on with this train wreck of a story.

Me: hey!

~Light~

Alfred loved to wake before his lover, when it was possible. And as cheesy as it sounded he loved to watch the elder man sleep.

It took years, hundred of them, off his face. His furry eyebrows we're not constantly furrowed and most of his wrinkles were smoothed out. And then there was how he fell asleep in one of his old shirts, this time it was a grey 'it's only funny until someone gets hurt… then it's hysterical' tee that he had outgrown but kept for the Englishman.

Not to mention the sunlight. No matter how much he, and Toni (sp?), hated it the reward was well worth it to Alfred. Now he had heard from a few people about the Britannica angel but this was just to amazing to be touched by that. The light would hit his face perfectly making his blond hair practically glow. Which made his skin look like it was lit from the inside.

And when the light hit his lovers lips Alfred always felt his knees go weak. His lips were red and looked enticingly soft.

But his fascinations with Arthur in the light didn't stop after his elder was awake. Arthur often had to snap at the American to get him to pay attention, while the sunlight reflected in his emerald eyes perfectly.

During a rare but loved candlelight dinner the American watched as the flame reflected in his lover's emerald orbs, taking the young man's breath away.

Arthur noticed, "What are you looking at git? Do I have something on my face?"

Alfred smiled and leaned closer, "Not at all Iggi~. Can't I enjoy the view~?" he asked making the other's face heat up considerably, looking away.

The American frowned, which he hardly ever did. It wasn't heroic, and moved in front of his blushing lover. He put a gentle hand under his chin and tilted it up so their eyes met… seconds before their lips.

Oh yeah Alfred defiantly loved the light… as long as Arthur was involved

~End~

Me: how was it? All flames will be doused by my water demon… IF you people decide to review.


End file.
